


My Dearest

by AbaddonProud



Series: Letters [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written between Thassarian and Koltira Deathweaver while they are stationed on the skyships circling Icecrown in Northrend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Koltira

My dearest Koltira,

I think about you often. How I miss the days when you and I could be together, caring little of faction standings. It's getting harder for me to get up each morning from a sleepless night knowing that one day, I might have to kill you.

Lurid misses you, I think. A few days ago I found him with one of your old shirts that I had held onto. He turned to me and released the most pitiful moan I had ever heard from him. You absence is taking a toll on us both.

Everyday I find my mind drifting back to the days under the Lich King's control where you would insult Orbaz as he tried to 'flirt' with you. It brings a smile to my face when I remember when he found us kissing in one of the hallways in Archerus. He tried to run me through with a sword. As if that klutz could kill anything.

I received a missive from Highlord Fordring outlining the final attack on the Lich King. If it succeeds, we may finally be able to rest, and maybe, I might be able to see you again.

Write me back soon,

Thassarian


	2. To Thassarian

My Dearest Thassarian,

I know the struggle of trying to find any type of peace in the coming day when all you are faced with is death and decay. I dislike Orgrim's Hammer very much, as well as its commander, Garrosh Hellscream. I know he dislikes me also, constantly referring to me as a 'Scourge Runt.' How I ache to allow Byfrost to taste his blood.

I miss your rattly bag of bones as well. I probably wouldn't feel so lonely if I had my own minion to keep me company, but Lurid's rattling would keep me awake at night when we were together, and ghouls are just ridiculous.

Did Orbaz join the Alliance with you? I don't remember the bastard after the battle at Light's Hope. He's probably rotting away in Archerus, too afraid that he might run into you.

I also received the same letter from the Highlord. Did Fordring mention an 'Ebon Watcher' in your message? I don't remember anything about the so-called 'Watcher.'

Hopefully, before the final attack we can see each other. I just have to be careful to avoid Hellscream, otherwise he might tag me as a traitor and sentence me to be executed. At least if I were killed, it wouldn't be at your hands.

I still love you, Thassarian, and I am eager to see you once again.

Koltira Deathweaver


	3. To Koltira

My dearest Koltira,

I wish you could leave that place. If only you would stop being so stubborn and join the Alliance. Leryssa would be very happy to finally meet you. As you stated in your last letter about you letting Byfrost taste his blood, I do wish I could run him through. It was my fault you were taken under the will of the Lich King, not yours, he should not call you those things, but as you're reading this, you are probably thinking that you can handle Garrosh by yourself. I hope you're right.

I do not know where Orbaz is at the moment, he's probably hiding. He was always a coward.

I have met the Ebon Watcher, when I was at the Argent Vanguard. The Watcher carries a strange resemblance to Darion, but I know that our Highlord was at Archerus. It's puzzling.

It is probably inevitable that we will meet each other on the battlefield, but I fear that it will be the Alliance drawing arms against the Horde. I do not want to meet there, but I doubt the Alliance wants to risk any complications between factions while everyone is trying so desperately to end the Lich King.

My love, I look forward to the day, even if it is in the afterlife, where we can finally be together.

Yours forever,

Thassarian 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do WoW characters believe in an afterlife?


	4. To Thassarian

Dearest Thassarian,

I would appreciate to discuss happier things, that does not involve such depressing things. What is it like on the Skybreaker? I would bet you anything that it is cleaner and more organized that Orgrim's Hammer. Garrosh only cares for conflict, not the smaller things.

I do not have a lot of time to write letters anymore, so I do apologize if my letters become shorter and more sparse, but Hellscream is placing me in charge of more ground troops, therefore stealing away what small part of spare time I did possess.

I love you,

Koltira Deathweaver

Ps. Tell Leryssa that I would love to meet her, and I will, should I ever get the chance.


	5. To Koltira

My dear Koltira,

Life on the Skybreaker is boring most of the time. It only begins to get interesting when we have to do ground work, fighting Scourge and such.

Lurid has been collecting small glass objects during my 'sleep' hours, although I don't sleep, and I think he's been sneaking into Crystalsong Forest during the night. The things he brings me are very pretty, and I can't help but think of you.

I received another message from Highlord Fordring and it's less than a week until we begin the final siege of Icecrown.

I love you my dearest,

Thassarian


	6. To Thassarian

Dearest Thassarian,

It seems like a dream that I'm going to finally see you again. Garrosh has given me even more troops to command, we're actually converging on the Lich King tomorrow.

I'm looking forward to seeing you again, my beloved.

Koltira 


	7. Chapter 7

The Lich King was dead. Tirion Fordring had returned from the throne, retelling the story of Arthas's final death.

Thassarian felt overjoyed that the whole struggle in Icecrown was over. As the human looked throughout the crowd, his eyes caught onto a white head with pointy ears.

"...Koltira?" The death knight called out.

"Thassarian!" The blood elf called out, beginning to rush forward.

Thassarian closed the space in between them, Koltira flinghing himself into his partner's arms. They met in a kiss, continuing it until they both needed air.

"It's over. It's finally over. I'm taking you away. We can go see Leryssa, and we can finally be happy, my love." Thassarian murmured into the elf's hair. "We can finally be happy."


End file.
